Más que a nada
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Hikari le relata a Takeru pequeños momentos de toda una vida juntos. "—¿Desde cuando lees tan despacio? —me burlé, haciéndote cosquillas. —Desde que me distraes. Me distraes siempre que estás cerca". [Para LeCielVAN por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para LeCielVAN por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

* * *

 **Más que a nada**

Takeru.

Mi Takeru.

Hay tanto que decir, que no sé cómo hacerlo. No se me da tan bien como a ti contar historias, pero espero que algo se me haya pegado. Así que ahí voy, no me juzgues mucho.

Es broma, sé que no lo harías. Solo quiero que te metas un ratito en mi cabeza para ver por qué te quiero. Y no es solo porque me compres galletas de coco (aunque también).

 **~ · ~**

Quería ser una niña fuerte, pero me costaba horrores. Taichi y Gatomon me miraban con preocupación y yo tragaba fuerte para contener las lágrimas.

Me dolían la mano y las rodillas. Había sido un tropiezo muy tonto, pero dolía. Y yo solo tenía ocho años.

Tú también los tenías. Quizá por eso entendías esa sensación de querer ser mayor.

De tu mochila verde, sacaste una cajita de cartón. La abriste y me enseñaste un montón de tiritas de colores. Con cuidado y cariño fuiste poniendo una en cada herida abierta que Sora acababa de curar.

Mis dedos eran azules con monos amarillos, verdes con osos panda y rojos con un gracioso pájaro de ojos gigantes.

Sonreí, olvidando la caída, y tú me devolviste el gesto.

Me di cuenta de que la palma de tu pequeña mano sostenía una última tirita. Rosa, con gatitas.

—No le digas a nadie que tenía esta —me susurraste.

Pero la pusiste en mi rodilla, donde todos podían verla, tapando el golpe más fuerte.

Escuché a mi hermano darte las gracias. Yo no dije nada, pero creo que no hizo falta.

.

.

—Takeru —te llamé.

Tú te diste la vuelta y me miraste. Los demás ya caminaban hacia la salida del parque, que estaba muy oscuro esa noche.

—Dime.

—No he tenido oportunidad de decírtelo antes pero… me alegra tenerte de vuelta. Y ver que sigues siendo el mismo, aunque más mayor. —Sonreíste.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Hikari.

No pude contener una pequeña risa. Caminamos despacio, sin darnos prisa para alcanzar a nuestros amigos y hermanos.

Ese día estaba feliz porque habíamos vuelto a ver a nuestros digimons, aunque también preocupada por la nueva amenaza. Pero en ese momento, en ese primer cómodo silencio compartido, sentí que me decías que todo iba a salir bien.

Y yo te creí. Siempre he creído en ti.

.

.

Apoyaste la espalda contra mis piernas. Yo, sentada en el respaldo del banco, saqué de mi bolsillo una goma del pelo. Te quité el sombrero y, mientras esperábamos al resto, me dediqué a peinarte. Tenías el pelo suficientemente largo como para poder hacer una pequeñísima coleta o alguna corta trencita.

No te quejaste ni te moviste, nunca lo hacías. Solo de vez en cuando dejabas la nuca en mis rodillas, cuando yo te lo pedía para ver mejor.

Tu pelo era suave, siempre lo fue. Secretamente sospechaba que usabas suavizantes y mascarillas de tu madre. Y más tarde me dijiste que tenía razón.

Los demás llegaron y te encontraron con una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza. Alguno rio, pero tú ni te inmutaste. Dejaste que te deshiciera el peinado y me tendiste la mano para ayudarme a bajar del banco.

.

.

—Tengo que pedirte algo. —Estabas tan serio, que me preocupaste.

—Claro, ¿qué ocurre?

Tu gesto se contrajo. De pronto, estaba entre tus brazos. Me apretabas, muy fuerte. Fue el primero de muchos abrazos y aún me late rápido el corazón al recordarlo.

—Quédate, por favor —susurraste.

—Takeru…

—Quédate siempre.

Me estrechaste contra ti y yo me dejé llevar por la sensación de paz que sentía. Después de haber estado, de nuevo, en ese Mar Oscuro, después de que Miyako pudiera hacerme reaccionar contra mi miedo a la oscuridad, sentía la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. Y tu abrazo me calmó lentamente.

Pero tú no estabas tranquilo. Estabas aterrado.

—Me quedaré —prometí—. Si volviera a pasar… me quedaré aquí, no dejaré que me arrastre.

No pensaba dejar que volvieras a sufrir así. Y menos por mi culpa.

.

.

Me agarré con fuerza a tu brazo. No pareció que te molestara, aunque probablemente estabas perdiendo sensibilidad.

—Tranquila, esto es seguro.

—Sí, ya —dije, nada convencida.

El telesilla se movía muchísimo, hacía viento, y sentía que se me iban a soltar los esquís. Taichi iba en el de delante y molestaba a Koushiro haciendo que se balancease más de lo necesario. Detrás, Sora y Mimi parloteaban relajadas. Pero podía escuchar los chillidos nerviosos de Jou y el intento de Yamato de que se calmara, yo no era la única asustada.

—¿Crees que Taichi te hubiera dejado subir si no fuera seguro? —me preguntaste—. ¿Que yo te hubiera insistido para que subieras?

Negué con la cabeza, más tranquila.

Aun así no solté tu brazo. Y a ti no pareció molestarte.

.

.

Te despeinaste. Como siempre que estás nervioso.

Nunca te he dicho hasta qué punto ese gesto me vuelve loca.

Me miraste, suplicando ayuda.

—Takeru, te va a ir bien.

—No debería haberlo hecho.

—¡Claro que sí!

Te cogí la mano. Pareciste sorprendido al principio, pero poco a poco te calmaste. A nuestro alrededor, algunos compañeros cuchichearon y supuse que era sobre nosotros. Me dio igual, nunca nos importó lo que dijeran. Tuvieran o no razón.

El director de la escuela llegó al atril. Habló un rato sobre la importancia de la lectura y un montón de cosas más. Después anunció al ganador del concurso de relatos, aquel que se publicaría en una importante antología.

Y ese eras tú.

Cuando escuchaste tu nombre, me miraste, como esperando que confirmara que no estabas soñando. Chillé y te abracé, emocionada, antes de que lo hicieran otros amigos. Y cuando recogiste el trofeo, aplaudí tan fuerte que las palmas de las manos se me pusieron rojas.

.

.

Apoyé la cabeza en la ventanilla. Notaba tus ojos clavados en la nuca, pero me negaba a darme la vuelta.

Estabas sentado dos asientos más atrás. El traqueteo del tren era lo único que se escuchaba, porque los pocos hombres y mujeres trajeados estaban en completo silencio. El sol empezaba a salir.

—Hikari —me llamaste, te ignoré—. Hikari, no estoy enfadado.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso.

—Tú no tienes por qué estarlo.

—Te has molestado por una tontería.

—No, tú me estabas intentando molestar y lo has conseguido.

Noté tus manos contra el respaldo de mi asiento, no supe en qué momento había cambiado de sitio.

—Solo estaba bromeando. —Agarraste un mechón de mi pelo, pidiendo atención—. Vale, siento que te haya molestado. Venga, hazme caso.

Sin querer, te miré. Y ahí acabó todo. Porque nunca aprenderé a estar enfadada cuando sonríes.

.

.

Bostecé y reíste. Te sentaste en la parte de arriba de la escalera, con la mochila entre las piernas. Entrelazaste nuestros dedos y me hiciste ponerme a tu lado.

No pude contenerme, o no quise hacerlo. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera en tu hombro.

Estuvimos así más de un cuarto de hora, en silencio, esperando a que mi hermano llegara a recogerme. Te dije que te fueras pero nunca se te ha dado bien dejarme sola.

.

.

De: Takeru Takaishi [8:07 AM]:

 _¿Estás despierta? Taichi tenía que hacer un trabajo con mi hermano y no consigue localizarlo._

De: Hikari Yagami [8:12 AM]:

 _Takaishi, ¿qué te pasa? Es fin de semana, claro que estaba durmiendo. Y mi hermano también. Ya lo despierto._

De: Takeru Takaishi [8:13 AM]:

 _Buenos días, bella durmiente. Ya que estás despierta, ven con Tai a casa de mi padre, he dormido aquí. Podríamos estudiar para el examen de matemáticas._

De: Hikari Yagami [8:16 AM]:

 _Mi hermano os odia por hacerme despertarlo. Y yo también. Es sábado por la mañana, no quiero estudiar._

De: Takeru Takaishi [8:17 AM]:

 _Los genes Yagami son muy vagos. Te he comprado galletas de coco._

De: Hikari Yagami [8:17 AM]:

 _Yo también te odio (las galletas son trampa). Voy para allá._

.

.

—¡Hikari, Hikari! —Una mañana más, viniste a buscarme para ir juntos a clase.

—¿Qué pasa?

Estabas nervioso, sonriente, y me llamabas una y otra vez. Bajé de dos saltitos los escalones que me quedaban y no sé cómo acabe atrapada en un abrazo.

—No pasa nada. Solo tenía ganas de verte.

.

.

—Como os lo digo, empezó a decirme eso y no me lo podía creer… —Miyako empezó otro de sus bucles, que a veces parecen infinitos, contando varias veces lo mismo.

Tú te arrimaste a mí. Apoyaste la barbilla sobre mi cabeza (aún a veces me sorprende todo lo que has crecido). Tu aliento me hacía cosquillas en el pelo.

Y así escuchamos. Me sentí en dos realidades a la vez. La normal, en la que nuestra amiga parloteaba sin cesar sobre lo que Daisuke se había atrevido a decir; y la nuestra, donde la piel de mi espalda se ponía de gallina por tu roce.

.

.

—Cierra los ojos —pediste, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué? —Ya los había cerrado, no sé negarte cosas cuando sonríes así.

Noté que me sostenías la mano. Dejaste algo ahí. Después sentí tus labios cerca de la oreja.

—Bonita —me susurraste—, feliz aniversario del día que nos conocimos.

Te fuiste con los demás, habíamos quedado para dar una vuelta, y yo abrí los ojos. Con el corazón acelerado, miré el pequeño colgante con un silbato de plata.

.

.

Me agarraste los brazos. Yo intenté escapar, pero no había manera. Me levantaste en vilo y saltaste conmigo a la piscina.

Te chillé por haberme mojado. Dejaste que te sumergiera la cabeza como venganza. Después te salpiqué en la cara y te reíste de mí. O conmigo. Da igual, reíste.

Y cuando ríes me pasa algo raro. Por un milisegundo, parece que me olvido de todo. De quién soy, de dónde vengo y a dónde quiero ir.

Solo sé que cuando ríes todo se ilumina y así debería estar siempre.

.

.

Te encontré donde esperaba, en la cancha de baloncesto. Me guiñaste un ojo al verme.

Vi el final del partido y a tus amigos irse, dándote algún que otro codazo como despedida. Después me hiciste señas para que me acercara.

Me diste la pelota, me puse delante de la canasta. Pero no encesté.

—Algún día conseguiré enseñarte —dijiste.

Trajiste de nuevo el balón. Esta vez, te pusiste detrás de mí y sostuviste mis brazos, guiando mis gestos para que tirara mejor. Y no entró en el aro.

Lo que no sabías, era que no había fallado. Que tengo buena puntería. Que solo lo hacía mal para que tú me enseñaras.

.

.

Estábamos en la tienda de los Inoue. Iori y Ken elegían algunas cosas para la fiesta de celebración de Jou, que había sido admitido en la universidad que quería. Tú leías un artículo de una revista en el que hablaban de nosotros, los niños elegidos, cuya identidad por el momento era un misterio. Y yo me dedicaba a pasear por las estanterías y juguetear con el colgante-silbato que llevaba siempre desde que me lo regalaste.

Después de un largo cuarto de hora, me di cuenta de que seguías en la misma página.

—¿Desde cuando lees tan despacio? —me burlé, haciéndote cosquillas.

—Desde que me distraes. —Me indigné un poco.

—Pero si no te he hablado ni nada…

—Me distraes siempre que estás cerca.

Me entró calor. Y a ti supongo que también, porque te abanicaste con la revista.

.

.

Tenías sangre seca en el labio y varios golpes en la cara. No quise ni pensar en los del resto del cuerpo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Yo debería haberlo preguntado, pero fuiste tú.

—Takeru, no deberías haberlo hecho. Eran tres contra uno…

—Respóndeme.

—Estoy bien. No me han hecho nada. Jou llegará enseguida para mirarte esas heridas…

—Me da igual Jou y también mis heridas.

Te pusiste de pie, no hiciste ningún gesto de dolor aunque después supe que tenías una costilla mal. Me abrazaste.

—Siento haberme puesto violento —dijiste—. Pero no me pidas que no lo haga. Porque si veo a otro tío molestándote, volveré a defenderte.

.

.

Se me escaparon dos lágrimas. Intenté esconderlas. Por supuesto, a ti no te engañé.

No hablaste, solo te separaste del resto y pusiste una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Sabías que, dijeras lo que dijeras, se desataría mi llanto. Y que no quería.

Daisuke nos hacía gestos de despedida, feliz y efusivo. Yo tenía miedo por él, tan solo en un país tan grande. Tan joven.

Pero en realidad quería llorar por nosotros. Porque ver a nuestro amigo partir… me hizo darme cuenta de que estábamos creciendo. De que la vida estaba pasando, y nunca se sabe lo que depara.

Tuve miedo de que algún día tú no quisieras tenerme en la tuya.

.

.

—Tengo una duda —comentaste, una de tantas tardes de domingo en las que intentabas enseñarme a encestar.

—¿Cuál?

—Esta mañana, cuando hemos desayunado en el parque… has conseguido tirar el cartón del zumo muy bien. Estábamos lejos, pero lo has metido en la papelera.

Me empezó a latir más fuerte el corazón y noté cómo el rubor llegaba por mi cuello hasta mis mejillas.

—Suerte, supongo. —Para dar validez a las palabras, tiré especialmente mal la pelota.

Fuiste a por ella cuando se escapó. La trajiste, extrañamente, con el pie. No te agachaste a recogerla ni yo tampoco, porque me mirabas de _esa_ manera. Intensa, pícara, cariñosamente.

El balón acabó junto a mí. Sin previo aviso, me agarraste de la cintura para levantarme y subirme a él. Así nuestras caras estaban a la misma altura. Me sostuviste para que mantuviera el equilibrio.

—Si quieres estar conmigo, si quieres que te toque, solo tienes que decírmelo —dijiste—. Porque yo me muero de ganas de eso. Siempre.

Y te besé. O me besaste. Qué importa quién empezó, solo sé que se sintió como una explosión de colores.

.

.

Me llevaste en barca. A cada lado del pequeño río, los cerezos en flor daban un toque mágico al ambiente. Yo sonreía como una niña y tú remabas, sin dejar de mirarme.

Hice fotos, de todo el lugar y de ti. Me robaste la cámara para hacerme a mí y la sostuviste en alto para sacar una de los dos.

El aire olía a primavera y el agua era cristalina. Algunos peces pasaban bajo nosotros.

De la mochila, sacaste un termo con té y galletas con formas de animales. Me reí mucho, siempre me rio mucho cuando estoy contigo.

Comimos tranquilos y me leíste fragmentos de tu nuevo relato.

—Trata sobre la luna, ¿sabes? —susurraste, con los labios pegados a mi cuello—. Antes no le daba importancia, ahora me fascina. Quizá porque he empezado a comprenderla, a saber por qué llama tanto la atención.

—¿Y por qué es?

—Se parece a ti. Brilla, pero necesita ayuda. A veces está entera, llena, y otras por mucho que la busques no estará en el cielo. Todos la miran y es capaz hasta de mover las mareas.

Te besé porque que me diga alguien qué se puede responder a eso. A esas palabras tan bonitas.

Aunque luego te dije que eras un cursi. _Mi_ cursi, para ser exactos.

.

.

De: Hikari Yagami [5:40 PM]:

 _Menudo día más largo en la universidad. Las clases de pedagogía deberían ser consideradas tortura si las da mi profesor._

De: Takeru Takaishi [5:50 PM]:

 _Pequeña exagerada. Mi día ha estado bien, pero te he echado de menos._

De: Hikari Yagami [5:51 PM]:

 _Tengo una buena noticia, he llegado a casa y está vacía. Mis padres han ido a ver a mis abuelos._

De: Takeru Takaishi [5:52 PM]:

 _No hará una visita sorpresa tu hermano, ¿no? No creo que pueda esconderme debajo de tu cama durante dos horas, otra vez, sin morir de miedo._

De: Hikari Yagami [5:52 PM]:

 _Tiene entrenamiento de fútbol y luego una cita. Me he comprado un conjunto nuevo. Ya me entiendes._

De: Takeru Takaishi [5:52 PM]:

 _En cinco minutos estoy ahí. O en menos._

De: Hikari Yagami [5:53 PM]:

 _Aquí te espero._

De: Takeru Takaishi [5:54 PM]:

 _He perdido el autobús, voy andando._

De: Hikari Yagami [5:55 PM]:

 _Sigo esperándote. Con poca ropa, solo con el conjunto nuevo._

De: Takeru Takaishi [5:55 PM]:

 _Voy corriendo._

.

.

Cuando me invitaste por primera vez a París, no podía creerlo. Tu abuelo Michel y el resto de tu familia me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Vimos todos los lugares típicos, como la catedral de Notre Dame o el Museo del Louvre, y también otros que no aparecen en ninguna guía turística.

No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero fue más especial el beso que me diste en un callejón frente a una pintada de _El Principito_ en la pared que el que me diste en lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

—Sé que no lo pintaste tú, porque no dibujas tan bien —dije.

Me sacaste la lengua, antes de pasar los dedos sobre ese principito en el muro.

—Lo encontré cuando tenía ocho años y vine en Navidad. Después de aquel primero de agosto, estando muy triste porque mi madre había decidido mudarse aún más lejos. Era muy niño para comprender del todo ese libro, pero ver este dibujo me consoló de alguna manera. Y me prometí que te traería a verlo, si seguía aquí. —Sé que me brillaron los ojos.

—Tan pequeño… ¿quisiste compartir esto conmigo?

—Desde que te conocí, quise compartirlo todo contigo, Hikari.

.

.

—No quiero.

—Venga.

—He dicho que no.

Resoplaste, pero tenías gesto de diversión. Me levantaste con un brazo y con el otro abriste la puerta del coche. Antes de que pudiera quejarme, me habías sentado en el sitio del conductor y puesto el cinturón.

Respiré hondo mientras dabas la vuelta al vehículo y te dejabas caer en el asiento del copiloto.

—No quiero conducir, Takeru.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho. No tengo seguridad, puedo hacer daño a alguien. Puedo atropellar a algún animal…

Me cogiste las manos, que estaba moviendo mucho. Por los nervios, más que nada.

—No pasará nada malo. Yo estoy contigo. Además, solo es para que aprendas lo básico, por si hay alguna emergencia.

—Taichi tampoco quiere que conduzca.

—Taichi tampoco quiere que vivas conmigo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —refunfuñé—, yo decido lo que quiero. Soy ya mayor.

—Pues para esto también. —Me pellizcaste la nariz—. Venga, solo tienes que saber los pedales y poco más. Luego prometo que no insistiré en que te saques el carnet hasta que no te sientas preparada.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Te he faltado yo a alguna promesa alguna vez?

No contesté. Solo giré la llave y el motor se encendió.

.

.

Tenías barba de tres días. Raspabas un poco y yo frotaba la nariz contra tu mandíbula, porque siempre me ha gustado esa sensación.

Era una tarde cualquiera. La televisión estaba encendida, pero con el sonido quitado. Habíamos pasado el día cocinando pasta con alguna salsa extraña, siguiendo una receta de Mimi, pero salió un desastre y acabamos comiendo una ensalada.

Sonreías cada vez que rozaba mi cara con tu barba. Y tus ojos estaban entrecerrados, porque empezabas a quedarte adormilado.

Te estiraste, para alcanzar el cajón de tu mesita de noche. Sacaste un pequeño libro, marrón con decoración en dorado, parecía bastante viejo.

—Ábrelo. Es para ti —dijiste.

Descubrí que no era un libro, sino una caja. Dentro había un montón de fotografías nuestras, recortadas. Desde los ocho hasta los veinticinco. Toda una vida juntos.

Y, entre las imágenes, había un pequeño anillo con unas piedrecitas rosas, con la forma de una flor o quizá de un resplandor. Un símbolo que ambos conocíamos bien.

Te incorporaste y te sentaste frente a mí. Tu sonrisa era tan grande como cuando éramos niños.

—Solo quiero que las tardes como esta se repitan siempre. ¿Qué me dices?

—Ya sabes lo que voy a responder.

Me pusiste el anillo y nos besamos. Como mil veces antes, pero a la vez diferente.

.

.

Fue la mejor boda del mundo. Para nosotros, claro.

En una pradera del Mundo Digital, solo rodeados de las personas y digimons más cercanos, vestidos de forma sencilla y con todo lleno de flores y luces. No necesitábamos nada más que sencillez. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír, me dolían las mejillas, y sé que a ti te pasó lo mismo.

Cuando se hizo de noche, fuimos hasta una de las orillas de la Isla File y soltamos farolillos que volaron y volaron hasta confundirse con las estrellas.

Nuestras miradas se buscaron y atrajeron igual que imanes, como siempre nos ha pasado. Me dijiste que me quieres y yo reí, porque ya lo sabía. Siempre lo he sabido.

 **~ · ~**

No sé por qué te he escrito todo esto. Tal vez, para que entiendas hasta qué punto me han marcado esos pequeños momentos contigo. Quizá, para poder releerlos de vez en cuando y no olvidar ninguno de los detalles.

Hoy volverás tarde del trabajo. Me has llamado, diciendo que la reunión con la editorial se ha aplazado, molesto por no poder llegar a cenar conmigo. Después de preparar las cosas para la excursión a la que llevaré a mi clase mañana, me he puesto a pensar en cómo animarte el día.

Probablemente, aunque lo intente, no aguantaré a esperarte despierta. Así que toma todas estas hojas de letra ligeramente torcida y ve todas las razones por las que eres especial. Solo espero una sonrisa más, aunque yo no la vea.

Por cierto, saca la basura.

Ah, y te quiero, más que a nada.

.

* * *

Van, cariño, quería escribirte algo más largo y mejor pero estoy teniendo unos días complicados y... lo que en principio iba a ser tu regalo ha crecido a un longfic que escribiré próximamente jajaja. He escrito esto esta mañana, no pude sacar tiempo antes, así que perdona si está apresurado o si tiene errores, pero espero que veas el cariño impregnado en cada palabra. De una takarista a otra, ¡feliz cumpleaños! :D

Y gracias a todo el que me lea :)


End file.
